Episode 9404 (14th March 2018)
Plot A passing Rita rushes into the kebab shop and tries to reason with Fiz who is furious to find out that she also knew what had happened. Gemma retaliates when Fiz starts pelting her with cans. Billy refuses Adam's help, admitting to being involved in Susan's death. Adam likewise confesses that he knew all along and purposely got him hooked on drugs but is now going to help him. The women's fight breaks out on to Victoria Street but Kevin and Tyrone intervene and break it up. David and Josh wrestle the owner of the car while Sophie rings the police. Rosemary gets in touch with Brian and Ivy but insists to Audrey that the messages can only be given to Gail. Billy is let go when Adam tells the police that he was visiting the drugs den that was raided purely in his vocational capacity. Billy asks Peter and Adam for money but they refuse. Fiz confides in Cathy that Hope has had the all clear on her regular cancer results and she's upset that she's not celebrating with Tyrone. She's not even sure she's going to tell him. Peter and Adam bring Billy back to No.11 and leave him in Phelan's care. He turns nasty with Billy in a show of tough love. Eileen arrives with Summer and Bishop John Thornber and they tell a tearful Billy they have arranged for him to stay at a Christian rehabilitation centre. Gemma gets a cold reception from Eva and Leanne when she goes into the Rovers and Cathy takes her home before things escalate. Alya is grateful to Josh and David after the police have taken the man in for questioning. Eva meets Adam in the Rovers and tells him there's definitely no future for them. Fiz texts Tyrone with the cancer results and he feels guilty that he totally forgot about the tests. The man confesses to the police that he did vandalise the garage but he has an alibi for Luke's murder. Shona thinks there is chemistry between Josh and Alya and that David is jealous. He laughs it off however he is unsure of Josh's tone when he says that that the two of them are going to have lots more adventures. Gail declares Rosemary is a con-artist and Audrey is determined to prove her wrong, even when Gail begs her mother not to see the clairvoyant again. Cast Regular cast *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson *Man at Gym - Nigel Travis *Bishop John Thornber - Brian Bovell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and front desk *Gym exterior Notes *Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam admits to plotting Billy's downfall; Tyrone begs Fiz's forgiveness but Chesney turns on him and tells him to leave his sister alone; and Josh and David help Alya. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts (to Rosemary Piper): "Is it Ivy Tilsley? Well has Ivy got a message? Mind you, I'd be surprised if she hadn't. She had enough to say for herself when she was alive." Category:2018 episodes